


AH snippets

by Anonnonymis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH - Freeform, FAHC, Fake AH - Freeform, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Multi, Parental Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Poly Relationships, its a reader insert what do you want from me, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonnonymis/pseuds/Anonnonymis
Summary: A random assortment of snippets i think of. If you wanna expand on them thats fine just link me after.May add Lindsey later on





	1. 1- Reader is all knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Aye more stuff from me yaaa

 

 She blinked.

“You want information about the Fahc”

Everyone froze.  
They had dreaded this moment. The moment when sweet (Y/n) would become just another traitor and they’d have to get rid of her. Have to take her out and-

“I cant help you then.”

The man frowned deeply at her.  
“You work for them. You probably live with them. You have important information that could benefit everyone in this city-“

“They are not my problem.” She sighed. “Im not telling you anything. Just give up while youre ahead.”

He snatched up her hair yanked, pulling hard. “Listen here, bitch. Youre gonna talk. Youre gonna give us all the info you have or else.”

(Y/n) didnt even seem fazed. She narrowed her eyes and pushed herself straighter up. “Or what?” She growled out “you gonna threaten my family? Gonna torture me? Good luck with that shit. There isnt a single thing you can do that i havent seen or been through. I know every trick. Every method, every tactic, everything.” A grin slowly spread on her face.   
“I know just about everything. I know your name. I know you have a wife who doesnt know what you do. I know she’s expecting...”

His eyes went wide and he jerked back. “You-“

“The moment i got here you were all fucked. I gave you a out. Plenty of them, in fact. I told you to just take what ya got and go, but of course you disgusting slobs just have to have go push it.”

She shook her head, looking almost sad.   
“I hate havin to do this”

And suddenly she was at his throat, cuffs wrapping around and pulling tight and she positioned herself behind. He clawed at her hands. No air, no air to breath. Black was dancing in his vision.

And then he slumped, and gradually (Y/n) let go. She propped him up against the corner and turned to the door.   
“I suggest not coming down here for awhile friends” she announced over the her com.   
The door flew open with her strength.  
“Ive gotta work some anger out.”


	2. Ryan snippet thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a very skilled hacker. She gets offered a job by the rooster teeth crew, to go to los santos and work for the Fake AH crew.  
> -note, reader is vaguely based on one of my ocs. So she’ll have some of their personality traits. I could make this just a oc/character, but i thought letting people read it and put themselves in it would be fun-  
> This is kinda like a small snippet thing for me to write down my random ideas. Each one kind of acts like a story of its own, but this is the starter page to introduce it all.
> 
> And uh, sorry if it all comes out kinda oocish. Im only now starting to write with these characters so itll take some time to work it all out. Plus i know im kinda stiff in writing so :/

When they were told they’d have a hacker joining them, they hadn’t expected (Y/n).

Now the Fake Ah Crew arnt dumb. They know that looks can be deceiving, that anyone can be different then how they appear. 

But for the most part, hackers seemed to only come in certain ways. 

The lower, cheaper ones were often nervous about everyone. They avoided fights and prefers to stay behind. But they were loyal to their employers. 

The middle group tended to be weary, but knew basic defense and when to keep their mouth shut.

And finally, the bigger ones. The stubborn, greedy, hard headed geniuses who thought that because they could solve a problem faster than you they were better. They very rarely had loyalty to anyone.

 

So of course Geoff wasn’t expecting to pick up a energetic and bubbly girl at the airport. But her name was correct, she answered all security questions perfectly, and even happily showed them she had Burnies number. 

“He said to call him when i meet you guys,” she said “and for you to talk to him too Mr.Ramsey!” 

Geoff, for his part, gave a nod and smiled. “Ill take to him when we get back at the house. And, just Geoff is fine. Its better to stick with first names for everyone,”   
“Kay!”

And, as he watched miss (Y/n) (L/n) skip to the car, he wondered just what the hell Burnie had thought to bring such a sweetie into all of this. 

_____

 

The ride itself wasnt bad at all. (Y/n) asked questions, keeping a easy conversation flowing the whole time. 

“Whats los santos like?”   
He hummed, “its dangerous, but fun. Its almost always sunny and warm, and there are lots of things to entertain yourself with.” 

“Thats great!” (Y/n) chirped, “i get cold real easily” (Geoff almost laughed, he guessed that when she came out of the airport with a thick hoodie on) “so that’ll hopefully help.” 

And thats how it basically went the whole way. (Y/n) asking questions and Geoff easily answering them. A pleasant, easy drive.

___

 

Getting inside was a lot different though. Apparently most everyone (cough all except jack) had forgotten about a new arrival.   
So Geoff almost got a pillow to the face but (Y/n) him pulled out of the way in time for it to just lamely bounce into the elevator behind him. 

“Fucking knock it off!” He yelled, angry at the lads bouncing around “Our new member is here and your fucking throwing pillows at her!” 

It worked. Quickly Jeremy and Gavin began tossing pillows back on the couch, Michael making his way over to them at the entrance. “So you’re the newbie?” 

(Y/n) smiled, stepping forward and nodding. “Thats me! Im (Y/n)” she outstretched a hand which Michael shook.

“Michael,” he grinned “and those two assholes are Gavin and Jeremy.” 

“Fuck you Micool!” Gavin shrieked (definitely british (Y/n) thought, thinking back the files she had read) 

Pointedly ignoring him, Michael turned to Geoff. “Jacks probably making newbies room” (“hey!”) “And i think ryans in the workshop. Wouldnt go down there right now though, he seemed annoyed earlier.” Geoff rolled his eyes, hoisting one of (Y/n)’s bags up on and pulling her suitcase along. “Come on (Y/n), lets get you to your room.”   
Adjusting her own couple of bags, she nodded and followed him (laughing slightly when she noticed that gavin and jeremy were back to having a pillow fight).

_

Jack was, in fact, finishing (Y/n) room. She did a basic set up, with all the usual furniture. (Y/n) would furnish and fix it how she wants later anyways. “Jack, i brought the rookie” (“dont call me that!”) Geoff called. Jack looked up as they entered, looking over the hacker. Her hair was tussled into a messy bun, wearing a oversized thick hoodie she and some jeans.   
(Y/n) smiled sweetly at her. “Hi! You must be Jack, right? Michael said you’d be in here” 

Jack nodded, smiling back at her. “Yep, im Jack. Just finished your room” she gestured around “its a basic set up but you can of course add to it over time and fix it up how ya want.”   
(Y/n) eyes jumped around the room. “Thanks, thats very nice of you.” 

“We’ll leave you to unpack and all that” Geoff said, setting down the bag. “Don’t hesitate to call us if you need anything, just get used to it all and we’ll see you soon.” She nodded, easily slipping past them as they walked out. 

__

“Geoff...” Jack started as soon as they were a couple feet away from the door “that cant be her...“ 

He shook his head “it is her. She knew all the answers to security questions and even had Burnies phone number.”   
Speaking of...

He changed direction towards his own office. “Im gonna call him, sort this out.“ 

Jack nodded, glancing back down the hall. “She seems real sweet..” “she is” Geoff sighed while pushing the office door open. “Asked me about my day and all sorts of stuff on the way here. Even called me Mr.Ramsey when we first met.” 

(Y/n) shouldnt be here, jack wanted to say. She shouldnt be involved in all this. But she kept quiet, sliding into a seat while Geoff rang up the other crews number. 

_

 

(Y/n) surveyed her new room, happy with how it looked. She’d have to get some stuff later to make it more unique but for now it would work. 

The bed had been pushed into the far left corner, carefully placed between two wall plugs so she could charge stuff without extra long cables. The desk was faced towards the far left corner, and her laptop was up and running (‘ill finish setting up the computer later’). Most of the important clothes had been put away so she just had to wait for hangers to put up the rest. Electrons plugged in, favorite pillow and stuffed animals out, and small heater on... yeah, this would work. 

But now that she was done, (Y/n) was bored. She didnt really wanna go out to the living room again, they might still be having a pillow fight and while she does love those she wasnt in the mood. Geoff and Jack had probably gone to call Burnie so they were out. 

Which meant the only option was the vagabond himself. Michael had said he was in the workshop, which probably meant garage or something close to that. He also said Ryan seemed to be annoyed. 

So that was now her mission. Find Ryan, and try to cheer him up. Simple.

_

Finding the workshop was first. (Y/n) guessed that probably meant the garage, and started heading towards it (thank god she memorized those blueprints of this place, it was huge).   
Once there, she did a quick assessment of it all. Lots of expensive cars, trucks, and motorcycles were placed about.   
Taking note of the orange and purple items (‘rimmy tim!’ she laughed), (Y/n) spotted a set of double doors. 

She knocked on them two times in rapid succession. 

No response.

Either he wasnt in there, he was ignoring her, or he couldnt hear her. 

‘Oh,’ she thought while pushing the door open ‘i gave him a warning already’  
___

Ryan ignored the door creaking open. It was most likely one of the lads coming to tug him away and on another random scheme. He didnt really mind, but today wasn’t exactly the best and it was probably best he was alone. 

What he wasn’t expecting was to look up and see a soft face staring at him from across his motorcycle. Ryan hand flew instantly to any tool next to him. The stranger seemed to notice and shuffled back. 

“Sorry!” She squeaked “i didnt mean to scare you!”

“Who are you and why are you here?” He growled.

She smiled at him, big and wide. “Im (Y/n)! Im the new hacker that was sent to join you guys!” He paused to frown at her while slowly lowering his arm. “Thought that was tomorrow...”

“Nope, i got in earlier this morning. You can ask Geoff if you want.” 

Ryan looked her over. She was smaller then him, and didnt seem like a threat... plus she had the kindest smile and cutest nose...  
Shaking his head, he reached a hand over. “Ryan” (Y/n) happily took it. 

“Sooo wa’cha workin on Rye?” He grinned a little at the nickname.   
“Tuning ‘er up, gives me something to do.” 

(Y/n) hummed, “can i help?”  
He paused at this, once again staring at this new face. Soft eyes, cute nose, rosy cheeks...   
...  
He could use some help anyway.  
___


	3. Teeny thing based on vine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause thomas sanders vines are still funny

“Hey guys, Shotgun!” 

Jeremy and Gavin groaned loudly.   
“You always get shotgun!” 

They turned and to you and stopped.

“No sillies, i found a shotgun!”  
You grinned, aiming it at them

“And i want front seat”


	4. Potential serial killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a old tumblr post that i still love very much.

“Y/n, if you wanted to kill someone what weapon would you use?”

You looked up at Gavin, raising a brow.   
You guys were playing dead by daylight and you were currently the killer. 

“A dull knife.”

Jeremy looked over at you “why a dull knife”

You shrugged, stalking geoff in game while he started to panic about his heart beat. 

“Makes the most sense. You wanna mess someone up really badly and make it really painful? Use a dull knife.” 

You successfully caught geoff and started heading towards a hook. This was his third time being caught so he died fast. Only you Jack and Michael left now. 

“But wouldnt that take a lot more work?” Ryan asked.

“Well, yeah, but that means theres more expression in it isnt there?” 

“What?” 

You grinned over your screen at Ryan

“A dull knife wont cut. It’ll rip. And it’ll be a extremely painful. If they somehow survive the healing process will very difficult and painful. A dull knife,” 

You said while downing Michael in game (“Fuck!) 

“ expresses more anger than a sharp knife. A sharp knife is merciful, a clean cut, but if im going to murder someone im assuming ive finally snapped and would go for something vicious and painful.” 

Everyone stared at you as you finally caught jacks character, just before the exit too. 

“Finally? What d’ya mean finally?” 

You laughed at that, happily watching jacks character struggle for a moment.   
“Like i said, assuming. Not saying it would happen, guys” 

 

“Guys we have a potential serial killer in our office!” Gavin squeaked. 

“If its any consolation,”   
You said as the game ended  
“Id save you all for last!” 

“Gee, thank Y/n”   
“Anytime Jeremy, anytime”


	5. Quiet (Ryan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried using they/them this time! and its a bit longer than other chapters (kinda a proper story?) hope you like it!

Ryan liked the quiet.

 

Maybe it was cause he spent so much time in it, alone with only his thoughts on rooftops waiting for his target to show. Or when its late at night, verging on early morning, and the world seems to be resting all at once.

 

When its so silent that not even crickets dare chirp. When all is still and all there is is the sound of your own breathing.

 

Alone.

 

.............................

 

When Y/n joined Ryan wasnt sure how to feel. They were nice, sure, but he knew from experience that even the nicest people could end up being horrible devils underneath. Could end up pointing a gun at your head while they take all the money themselves. Could double cross you and play the victim andget away without a problem. 

 

And, though ryan did trust the others judgement, he couldnt help being a bit distrusting for a long while. He treated them differently, it was blantantly clear to everyone, snippy and a bit pushy. Seemed to be looking for a fight of some kind. 

But Y/n didnt seem to care at all. They noticed, itd be hard not too, but never brought it up or said anything about it. And when the others got onto at him for being a dick, when he'd start getting really mad, Y/n would swoop in and diffuse the problem with ease. 

 

"It's okay, im still new! He's just looking after you all!"

"Dont worry about it, he's just being safe."

"He's fine, really! Just being safe!"

 

Just being safe.. Yeah

 

.................................

 

A heist went wrong, as they tend to do, and though Ryan was usually pretty okay during these something just felt wrong about it all. They cops came way too early. They alarm went off a lot sooner than it should have. Something wasnt right.

And when they finally got into safehouses, all split up for a better chance at not being followed and it was just him and Y/n Ryan couldnt stop himself from getting mad.  
Because they only way the cops came early was if they were tipped off.  
And the only people who knew about any heist jobs were in the crew.

 

And even if Y/n was possibly the nicest and most patient person he'd ever met, they had to be the only culprit. 

Right?

 

....

 

He realized his mistake the second their palm hit his face. Once the (supringly painful) stinging calmed down he felt his stomach twist with guilt.  
"How the fuck could you think that?" They cried, tears running down their flushed cheeks. 

 

"How they fucking hell could you think that? Do you hate me that much? Am I that bad a partner that you have to accuse me of betrayal?" 

 

They stared him down, nothing put sadness and pain in those pretty e/c orbs.  
He felt like he'd been shot knowing he'd put it there. 

 

Y/n shook their head, stepping back away from him and it only now registered they were shaking. "I didnt tip the cops off. I'd never do that." they breathed "I'd never betray my friends either. You think someone ratted us out, okay. We'll find out who." and they turned heel and left him.

 

Alone, in silence that suddenly felt horribly suffocating.

 

............................

 

The 'rat' turned out to be their cleaning guy, who hid a recorder in the meeting room when they were all out last week. 

 

He had made a mistake. Made a big, giant mistake. 

 

And when Y/n started avoiding everyone, started getting quieter and distant, Ryan felt like there was a knife always in his heart. 

 

They stopped joking with the lads, stopped riding with Jack and reading with Geoff, stopped being there to listen and support Ryan. 

 

The quiet Ryan once enjoyed so much became heavy and oppressing.

 

..................

 

It took Ryan two weeks to break. Two weaks for his heart, heavy with guilt and sadness, to finally search them out and try to apologize.

"Im sorry," he said as soon as they opened their front door. Y/n blinked at him, seemingly confused. 

"For being a dickwad to you, and accusing you and," he paused "everything really. I shouldnt have acted like that, it was extremely mean and you didnt deserve any of it." 

They smiled, reaching out and pulling him into a hug. He froze for a moment before carefully wrapping his arms around them too. This was nice, really nice...

 

"I forgive you Rye" 

 

..........

 

Things got much better after that. Y/n came back in full force, pulling everyone back into their naturally happy, bubbly feeling and bringing laughter along with them. 

 

And Ryan was no exception. Y/n pulled him into their games, giving him bright smiles that made his heart flutter and sweet affection that made his knees weak. They brought him whatever comfort and fun they could, from listening to his rambling with rapt attention to holding up a gas station because he was restless and bored. 

 

And late at night, when the crickets didnt dare chirp and all was still, when its quiet except for both their breathing as they wait for the target to move, Ryan thinks this quiet is so much better than before.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The bad kind of Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220916) by [MiriMuffinsWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriMuffinsWorld/pseuds/MiriMuffinsWorld)




End file.
